Boxcars are common vehicles in railway wagons, and are widely used in transportation of various cargoes. With the continuous development of railway wagons in China, higher and higher requirements are imposed on rapid and convenient cargo loading and unloading of boxcars.
In the conventional technology, the boxcar is generally provided with a single door structure at a middle part of the car body. Only through the single door, can the loading and unloading be performed during the cargo handling. Since the car body of the boxcar is long and an amount of cargoes to be handled is large, with the boxcar employing such a structure, an opening space formed when the door is opened is small and the door is opened in a fixed position. And it is required to push and deliver cargoes at the door to two ends of the boxcar, which is time-consuming and laborious, thus resulting in a low loading and unloading efficiency.
In view of this, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to optimize the design of a door assembly of the boxcar, to allow it to be opened and closed simply and flexibly, and provide convenience for cargo loading and unloading.